Vie et mort de Rose Weasley
by violettepoete
Summary: Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne reverra jamais tes amis, ta famille ou ton fiancé. Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne reviendras jamais. Mais si tu viens, tu sauras.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: « Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne reverras jamais tes amis, ta famille ou ton fiancé. Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne reviendras jamais. Mais si tu viens, tu sauras. »

Genre: Mystery, Friendship

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Vie et mort de Rose Weasley**

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Daisy Donovan_

_1970- 1998_

_Mère bien-aimée_

_Mercredi 6 mai 2026_

Lorsque Rose Weasley s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle sentit immédiatement des odeurs d'œufs sur le plat, de bacon et de pancakes. La tête dans l'oreiller, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et elle s'étira en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Elle roula sur elle-même rapidement jusqu'au bord du lit et sauta sur ses pieds en riant tout bas. Elle enfila son peignoir bleu, s'inspecta dans le miroir de la commode, arrangea ses cheveux, se fit un clin d'œil, et, finalement présentable, alla pousser la porte entrebâillée de sa chambre. Elle observa la scène sans un mot.

S'affairant autour de la table du salon, un homme installait deux assiettes, des tasses, des couverts. Un bouquet de fleurs, incroyablement grand et coloré, ornait le centre de la table, répandant dans toute la pièce une impression de confort et de chaleur. Le soleil inondait tout l'appartement et il y régnait une atmosphère de sécurité et de calme. Sentant le regard de Rose sur lui, l'homme releva la tête et sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour et lui tendit la main. Il s'approcha, la saisit et ils s'embrassèrent. Il y a un nom pour les moments comme ceux-là : bonheur.

Il la mena à sa chaise, la tira pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et lui servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et disparut dans la cuisine. Un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres, elle éleva la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu sais !

Il réapparut, une poêle à la main.

-Bien sûr que si, on ne se voit pas de la journée, je n'ai pas envie que tu risques d'oublier que je suis l'homme parfait !

Elle eut un rire discret qu'il n'entendit pas, occupé qu'il était à préparer le thé.

-Oui, tu l'es., souffla t-elle, pour elle-même.

Il revint, les servit tous deux et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-En plus, tu passes la soirée avec ma sœur, alors je tiens à te rappeler que je n'ai que l'ADN en commun avec cette petite dévergondée.

Le rire clair de la jeune femme résonna dans toute la pièce avant qu'elle ne déclare.

-J'adore ta sœur.

-Moi, c'est toi que j'adore., répliqua t-il, du tac au tac.

Leurs mains se joignirent sous la table et ils firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour manger leur petit-déjeuner sans se lâcher.

Une heure plus tard, vaisselle faite, elle lui dit au revoir sur le seuil de l'appartement.

-On se voit demain ?, s'assura t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Attends, demain, je ne peux pas, je me marie.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, mit ses mains dans ses poches et la regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde.

-Très drôle !

-C'est pas avec toi, d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis hilare, vraiment., commenta t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Tu épouses un clown.

-Hé bien, tâche de venir demain ou ce ne sera pas une bonne blague !

-Juré.

Un dernier baiser et il était parti. D'excellente humeur, elle chantonna sous la douche et, luxe inhabituel, passa un long moment à se pomponner. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de filles à faire ça, mais une fois n'était pas coutume et après tout, elle n'était pas occupée avant le lendemain, pensa t-elle gaiement, laissant un nouveau sourire éclater sur ses lèvres.

Rose Weasley était sereine. Tout était paré pour le grand jour, les fleurs, le photographe, le traiteur, la robe, les invitations, tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte. Il fallait dire que tout le monde aimait Rose et, même son patron, grand cœur, lui avait offert un jour de congé de plus que ce qu'elle avait demandé. Ce qui lui permettait, aujourd'hui, de faire ce qu'elle voulait, sans son fiancé, hélas, qui, lui, travaillait. La tradition ne permettant pas au marié de voir la mariée avant le mariage s'était étendue, dans la culture sorcière, à vingt-quatre heures avant le mariage. Rose se serait bien passée de ça, mais sa future moitié avait insisté, arguant qu'il fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté et elle avait cédé.

Le temps était extraordinairement beau pour un mois de mai et Rose avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Elle enfila sa vieille veste en jean, claqua la porte de l'appartement et descendit en sautillant les escaliers, heureuse à l'idée d'aller retrouver son premier amour. Son premier amour, c'était Londres. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, sa famille avait toujours vécu à la campagne et elle n'avait découvert la capitale qu'à l'âge de huit ans lors d'un voyage scolaire qui avait fait une forte impression sur son âme d'enfant. Elle avait alors décidé qu'elle vivrait dans cette ville et n'avait jamais changé d'avis.

Elle marcha longtemps, admira les arbres dans un parc, observant tout et ne réfléchissant pas. On ne pense jamais quand on est heureux. Elle alla ensuite déjeuner dans un de ses troquets favoris où elle resta un long moment, buvant thé sur thé, regardant les gens franchir la porte et jugeant l'humeur du quartier à leur physionomie. Elle rentra chez elle peu après, prit un bain en écoutant de la musique et se sécha les cheveux rapidement. Elle s'installa ensuite devant la télé avec un livre en attendant la venue de Lily. Si le fiancé de Rose trouvait que sa sœur était une dévergondée, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lily et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de quoi elles étaient capables lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles. En réalité, Rose avait beau les adorer, elle s'attendait au pire.

Voyant l'heure avancer, elle choisit une robe, sachant qu'elle serait immédiatement rejetée par Lily, mais l'enfila tout de même. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quatre coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte et Rose alla ouvrir. Une jolie fille aux cheveux violemment roux et avec un caractère tout aussi destructeur, se tenait devant elle, fixant de ses yeux trop bleus la tenue de sa cousine.

-Non, non, non et non. Hors de question que tu portes ça. Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu., déclara t-elle, entrant sans y avoir été invité.

Rose poussa un soupir en apercevant les trois sacs remplis de vêtements que Lily avait apporté. Un long, très long moment plus tard, elles parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur un ensemble plus court que ce que Rose aurait voulu, mais moins décolleté que ce qui était prévu par Lily. Une fois prêtes, elles allèrent dîner, vite rejoints par la future belle-sœur de Rose, le « yang de mon yin », comme l'appelait Lily en riant. Encouragée par les deux complices, Rose but beaucoup et, en sortant du restaurant, avait de drôles d'idées en tête, qu'elle partageait, parfois, avec ses deux amies, qui, hilares, se tenaient le bras pour gagner plus d'équilibre, un pas devant.

Elle avisa un homme qui marchait à son encontre et elle lui attrapa le poignet en éclatant de rire.

-Je vais me marier !

-Je suis désolé.

Elle releva la tête pour répondre elle ne savait quoi, mais son sourire se figea devant l'air plein de tristesse de cet inconnu.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle sentit alors une peur immense grandir en elle et son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine. Elle le lâcha, brusquement, prête à pleurer sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il la fixait sans cligner des paupières, tandis qu'elle restait plantée là, le souffle anarchique, une terreur insensée s'emparant d'elle.

-Rose !

Elle sursauta, sortant de cette transe étrange où elle était plongée et se tourna vers sa cousine.

-Tu viens ?

La gorge serrée, tout effet de l'alcool dissipée, une sueur froide au front, elle ne put répondre et se laissa entraîner dans un bar sans oser se retourner une seule fois. Il fallut plusieurs cocktails pour qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation et plusieurs autres pour retrouver sa gaieté. À la fin de la soirée, si forte que fut l'impression que l'inconnu lui avait laissé, elle avait disparu dans les brumes rassurantes de la tequila.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Jeudi 7 mai 2026_

Lorsque Rose Weasley s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle craignit d'avoir trop dormi mais un coup d'œil à sa montre la rassura, elle avait encore pleinement le temps avant de se rendre au Terrier où devait être célébré le mariage. Elle se leva avec difficulté, le manque de sommeil se faisant sentir, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ayant duré jusqu'aux premières heures. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, fouilla l'armoire à pharmacie jusqu'à en sortir une potion revigorante et une boîte d'aspirine. Elle prit généreusement des deux et, les idées plus claires, se rendit dans le salon où l'attendait le spectacle de sa cousine et de sa future belle-sœur, allongées ensemble sur le canapé. Rose eut un petit rire, décida de les laisser dormir encore un peu et alla se préparer un thé dans la cuisine. Une fois la tasse dans l'évier, elle ouvrit les rideaux pour permettre aux deux jeunes filles un réveil le moins douloureux possible. Une douche acheva de lui rafraîchir les idées et de la mettre de meilleure humeur.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, ce fut pour découvrir que ses deux amies n'avaient pas changé de position. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge et se résigna à les sortir du sommeil. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile, elles se plaignirent de concert, mais Rose leur rappela gentiment qu'il s'agissait du jour de son mariage, et elles consentirent enfin à se lever. Elles arrivèrent à la maison familiale sur le coup des onze heures où un sandwich leur permit de finir de se remettre de la folle nuit de la veille. Tout le monde courait partout à la recherche des derniers détails à peaufiner et Rose perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on la presse à aller se préparer. Lily, qui avait indéniablement des talents en coiffure, s'occupa d'elle, tandis que son éternelle complice appliquait un fin maquillage sur le visage de la mariée. Une fois celle-ci changée, elles la laissèrent quelques minutes et descendirent pour s'assurer que la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Pas nerveuse pour un sou, Rose se tenait debout devant le miroir, dos à la porte, lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir.

-Alors, on peut y aller ?

-Je crains que non.

Elle se retourna brusquement et eut un vif mouvement de recul. À cinq pas d'elle se tenait l'inconnu de la veille.

-N'aie pas peur. l'exhorta t-il, les mains en avant en signe de paix.

Mais la peur la plus incroyable l'avait déjà envahie jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, l'empêchant de réfléchir, de penser ou même de crier. La langue lourde dans sa bouche, elle s'efforça de mettre de la distance entre eux sans oser le quitter de ses yeux effarés. L'air grave, il laissa alors tomber ses bras le long de son corps et la fixa à son tour avec une tristesse indescriptible.

-Rose... souffla t-il.

Jamais son prénom n'avait été dit avec autant de chagrin et cela la remua, la faisant revenir à elle-même. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, espérant la comprimer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? réussit-elle à articuler difficilement.

Il y eut comme une ombre de sourire qui passa sur son visage et elle osa enfin l'examiner. Il était grand et vieux, mais en dépit de cela, il y avait quelque chose de jeune chez lui et quelque chose de fort. Et quelque chose... de familier. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Si tu ne pouvais me poser qu'une question, Rose... Qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

La peur s'était calmée, mais il y avait un fond de douleur en elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Elle ferma les poings et inspira profondément, espérant la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La peine se lut une nouvelle fois sur ses traits ridés avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Un frisson la parcourut et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses pensées décousues. Elle se rappela qu'elle était chez elle, en robe de mariée, qu'on l'attendait en bas et elle vibra de colère.

-Je ne peux pas, je vais me marier, je ne vous connais pas et vous allez sortir d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous fasses sortir moi-même.

Un sourire plus franc se plaça sur le visage de l'homme, pas en signe de moquerie, mais plus par amusement.

-Tu te souviens quand tu étais petite ? Tu trouvais la porte de ta chambre trop terne et avant que tes parents aient pu t'en empêcher, tu l'as peinte en rose aidé de tes cousins pour qu'on sache bien que c'était ta chambre.

Elle fit un brusque pas en avant.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

Il redevint sérieux.

-Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne reverras jamais tes amis, ta famille ou ton fiancé. Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne reviendras jamais. Mais si tu viens, tu sauras.

-Je saurais ?, s'écria t-elle. Je saurais quoi ?

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter, sans même qu'elle y pense. Il parut remarquer quelque chose qui le stupéfia et s'avança vers elle.

-Tu le sais, c'est ça ? Tu le sais... Oh, Rose...

Il caressa sa joue avec toute la douceur possible et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

-Vous êtes fous., murmura t-elle, clignant des yeux afin d'en chasser l'eau. Vous êtes fous.

Elle recula encore et le vieil homme mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je sais que c'est impossible à croire. Parfois, il y a des idées tellement insensées, tellement folles qui nous viennent en tête qu'on ne peut que nier les avoir. Mais... d'autres fois... D'autres fois, il y a des choses qui arrivent et elles ne peuvent pas être vraies, elles ne peuvent pas exister, et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est y croire, parce qu'aussi stupide que ce soit, c'est la réalité.

Elle secoua la tête, pleurant silencieusement.

-Rose... Dis-le...

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et pourtant, les sanglots étaient de plus en plus violents. Au prix d'un gros effort, d'autant plus grand qu'elle n'en connaissait pas l'ampleur, elle sécha ses larmes et releva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, durant une fraction de seconde, un instant si infime qu'il n'aurait jamais dû arriver, elle réalisa. La jeune femme déglutit et la terreur revint. Il la rejoignit à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle ne fit pas un mouvement. Parce que ce n'était pas de lui dont elle avait peur.

-Vas-y. Dis-le., l'incita t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il régnait un silence absolu autour d'eux, comme si le monde entier avait cessé d'exister et elle n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs respirations et le battement précipité de son cœur. Et il fallait bien un son ou quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne devienne folle. Alors, elle le dit enfin, d'une voix plus calme qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

-Je ne suis pas chez moi.

Une douleur subite la traversa, la faisant se courber en deux et elle cria. Elle tomba à terre, rattrapée par l'homme qui la maintint contre lui, la berçant entre ses bras. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Calée contre la poitrine du vieillard, elle fixait le plafond, suffoquant.

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé., répétait-il, sans s'arrêter.

Elle reçut une goutte d'eau sur le visage et sa dernière pensée consciente fut de se demander s'il y avait un trou dans le toit, sans réaliser, que, cette fois, c'était lui qui pleurait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Rose Weasley s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle ne ressentit que de la douleur. Elle émit un gémissement et, sentant une présence à ses côtés, s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Un jeune homme de son âge, brun et les yeux pleins de bonté, lui sourit. Elle essaya de faire un mouvement, qui fut rapidement entravé par la présence d'un tube dans son bras. Elle eut une nouvelle plainte, tant la douleur, diffuse mais aigu, était intense.

-Ne t'en fais pas., la rassura le garçon. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir et de ne plus rien ressentir, lorsqu'elle se rappela. Son mariage, le vieil homme, la certitude absurde et absolue... Elle rouvrit les paupières et tâcha de déterminer où elle pouvait être. Tout ce qu'elle put dire, dans un premier temps, c'était qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, des tubes la maintenant dans cette position, sans espoir de bouger. Exténuée, la vision trouble, elle attendit le retour du jeune homme. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, une seringue à la main et elle gémit, effectuant une nouvelle tentative pour s'en aller.

-Rose, c'est moi, c'est John. Tout va bien se passer.

Impuissante, elle ne put que regarder le liquide s'écouler lentement dans la perfusion et atteindre son bras.

-Tu vas dormir encore un peu. Ça ira mieux après.

Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois. Une multitude de questions lui venait en tête, mais, à bout de forces, elle lâcha prise. Elle crut encore entendre le dénommé John murmurer « Tu m'as manqué », mais elle n'en aurait pas juré.

* * *

Elle entendit d'abord des voix tout près de son lit, sans pouvoir comprendre un seul mot. Perdue, seule, elle bougea les doigts. Elle revenait peu à peu à elle-même et, comme l'avait promis John, la douleur était bien moins forte. Les sens encore endoloris, elle se concentra sur l'écoute avec toute la faible force qu'elle avait à disposition. Il s'agissait de deux voix d'hommes qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Cherchant des réponses par dessus tout, elle prit sur elle et ouvrit les paupières. On la remarqua immédiatement.

-Elle est réveillée.

Elle porta d'abord son attention sur celui qui avait parlé et reconnut John. L'autre s'approcha et elle le regarda. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés, semblait plus petit et arborait une mine sombre.

-Où... je suis ?, parvint-elle à souffler.

-En sécurité., dit le deuxième homme. Tu es en sécurité.

En dépit de son air froid, sa voix était douce et calme. Elle le crut sur parole et s'évanouit encore.

* * *

Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle s'éveillait parfois, quelques minutes, avant de replonger dans un sommeil exempt de tous songes. Elle mit longtemps avant de pouvoir être consciente plus longtemps et, lorsqu'enfin, ce fut le cas, ce fut pour découvrir le deuxième homme à son chevet, plongé dans une profonde rêverie. Il finit par en sortir, sentant son regard sur lui et la fixa une seconde avec un sourire imperceptible avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot. Il revint quelques temps plus tard (Rose n'aurait pas su dire combien, ayant perdu toute notion à ce niveau-là), accompagné de John. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, s'affaira près de son lit en agitant une baguette magique et se rembrunit en voyant les résultats.

Inquiète, mais étrangement en confiance en compagnie de ces deux hommes, Rose n'osait rien dire et elle se sentait si faible qu'elle ne voulait pas parler pour ne rien dire. John s'approcha d'elle, commença par lui enlever délicatement un tuyau de son bras, releva les oreillers pour l'aider à s'asseoir et lui serra le poignet avant de l'interroger d'une voix calme qui semblait être sa voix habituelle.

-Tu sais qui tu es ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, abasourdie. Bien sûr qu'elle savait... Devant l'attente des deux hommes, elle s'humecta les lèvres et articula difficilement :

-Rose Weasley.

-C'est bien., la félicita t-il. Et tu sais qui je suis ?

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant le but de ce jeu étrange.

-John., répondit-elle, d'un ton qui indiquait que c'était évident.

Il sembla se rappeler lui avoir dit lui-même et eut un sourire un peu gêné.

-Tu sais où tu es ?

Il y avait tant d'attente, tant de nervosité dans sa question qu'elle n'osa pas le décevoir. Elle envoya un regard rapide à l'autre homme, tâchant de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-En sécurité., souffla t-elle alors. En sécurité.

Un voile de déception parurent sur leurs deux visages et elle n'y tint plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

John passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme tentant de réfléchir.

-Bon, commençons par le début. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

Rose inspira profondément, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son père il y a des années : « Ne panique pas jusqu'à ce qu'il faille paniquer. » Alors, elle répondit calmement.

-Je devais me marier avec l'homme parfait, un vieillard est venu me voir et... je me suis réveillée ici.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle détourna la tête avant de continuer.

-Il m'a dit que je n'y retournerais jamais.

-Je suis désolé, Rose, il avait raison.

Elle déglutit, lèvres tremblantes et rassembla tout son courage...

-Où est-ce que j'étais ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et John se tourna vers elle.

-Dans un monde qui n'existait pas, dans une sorte de réalité créée par ton subconscient.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda t-elle brutalement, au bord de la rupture.

-Écoute, c'est une histoire longue et compliquée et il va falloir qu'on te la raconte., interrompit l'autre homme. Alors, tu devrais prendre du repos en attendant.

Elle s'essuya violemment une larme et repoussa rage, chagrin, douleur et incompréhension.

-Je peux l'encaisser. Allez-y.

-D'accord.

John prit une chaise qu'il installa de manière à pouvoir la voir sans se tordre le coup, tandis que le garçon blond restait debout en face du lit, bras croisés.

-Bon, on devrait commencer par les présentations. Je m'appelle John Robert Smith, lui, c'est Richard Friendly et nous sommes... ce qui reste de l'Ordre du Phénix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Rose comprit immédiatement et regarda la décoration de la chambre plus attentivement.

-On est au Square Grimmaurd, c'est ça ?

-Oui., répondit John Robert Smith. C'est toi qui nous as montré cet endroit il y a des années. Tu nous as dit qu'il avait résisté à deux guerres. On a pensé que c'était le lieu idéal. Et qu'il pourrait bien résister à une troisième.

Rose sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos et elle demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Une guerre ?

Tous les deux gardèrent le silence, n'osant plus rien dire, n'osant même plus la regarder.

-Mes parents, ma famille... Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponses et fondit en larmes. John prit sa main et durant de longues minutes, on entendit dans la pièce que les sanglots de la jeune femme.

-Comment ?

Ce fut Richard qui parla.

-Quelques uns dans l'Attaque du Ministère, les autres au combat.

-Tous ?

Il acquiesça et elle détourna les yeux, aux prises avec une douleur inconcevable. Mais elle savait que si elle craquait maintenant, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Alors, elle se mordit les lèvres, ravala ses larmes et demanda :

-Qui fait la guerre ?

-Tout le monde. Les Moldus contre les Moldus, les sorciers contre les Moldus, les loups-garous contre les sorciers. Tout le monde se bat contre tout le monde... Ou plutôt, se battait. Il y a encore quelques poches de gens, ici et là, mais le reste a été exterminé. On est peut-être encore quelques dizaines de milliers sur toute la surface de la planète.

-Comment c'est possible ? Qui a commencé ça ?

Richard lança un coup d'œil à John qui répondit à sa place.

-Je vais te poser une question qui va te sembler bizarre, tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais le 16 septembre 2024 ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai ?

John la regardait, incrédule.

-C'est le jour où j'ai rencontré mon fiancé.

Les deux hommes parurent à la fois étonnés et amusés.

-En réalité, sourit John, c'est le jour où tu nous as connus. Je suppose qu'on peut être flatté qu'il ait fallu que tu inventes l'homme parfait pour pallier à notre absence... Bref, c'est ce jour-là que ça a commencé. Tu venais faire un stage au Ministère et tu étais à l'Administration, tout comme nous. Tu remplissais des papiers en parlant avec l'employée quand il y a eu une attaque. On n'a jamais vraiment su ce que c'était, mais les murs ont tremblé et il y avait un bruit effarant. Tous les quatre, on est les quelques rares à s'en être sortis.

-Tous les quatre ?

-L'homme que tu as rencontré là-bas, le vieillard. Il est avec nous.

-Je ne me souvenais pas de lui non plus. Même là-bas. Pourquoi ?

John soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

-C'est assez compliqué, alors, j'espère que tu me pardonneras si l'explication est un peu... embrouillée. Tu as été attaquée et gravement blessée. Pour pouvoir te sauver, nous avons dû te placer dans un coma artificiel, mais le faire si longtemps aurait risqué de causer des dommages cérébraux importants, alors nous t'avons... placé dans cette sorte de réalité parallèle. Nous avons fait travailler ton cerveau pour ne pas l'endommager. Tu as créé un autre endroit où tout ce dont tu ne voulais pas n'existait pas. Comme la guerre. Et comme nous sommes venus avec la guerre, nous aussi. On aurait préféré te laisser là-bas, tu sais, mais on a besoin de toi pour... quelque chose, et nous savions déjà ça au moment où tu y es allé. D'ici, nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ta réalité, il fallait que tu choisisses de revenir toi-même. Et c'est là qu'il entrait en jeu. Il était là exclusivement pour ça, pour te rappeler que tu n'étais pas de là-bas. Mais ta mémoire, du moins, c'est mon hypothèse, s'est mélangée les pinceaux entre ce que tu vivais et ce que tu avais vécu. Ton subconscient, ne pouvant les accepter toutes deux, a choisi celle qui te permettait de vivre au mieux.

Il fit une pause et reprit son souffle, ce qui permit à Rose d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Et ce vieillard, alors ?

-Il a notre âge, en fait. Dans cette autre réalité, le temps ne se passait pas de la même manière qu'ici.

Il plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

-Tu as passé trois semaines dans le coma, lui, deux semaines et cinq jours, mais... Si on prend en compte que ta réalité s'est modifiée le jour où on devait se rencontrer, tu as passé...

-Deux ans là-bas.

-Pour lui, ça a été bien plus long. C'est comme quand tu rêves : tu as l'impression que ça dure des heures, alors que ça ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes. Il a déjà fallu ruser pour arriver à te l'envoyer, mais quelque chose s'est mal passé et bien qu'il ait passé moins de temps que toi dans le coma, il a vécu bien plus longtemps là-bas.

-Je ne comprends pas : je croyais que je contrôlais cette... autre réalité.

John pouvait dire à la moue qu'elle faisait qu'elle avait déjà du mal à digérer le fait que ces deux années qui avaient probablement été les plus belles de sa vie n'ait jamais existé et, s'il l'admirait déjà avant, il l'admirait encore davantage de réussir à le concevoir.

-Comment a t-il pu y vivre sans que je le saches ?

-Ton subconscient faisait tout, c'est la seule hypothèse que j'ai.

Il eut un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Il t'a attendu. Toute sa vie sans en avoir perdu plus qu'un mois.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené ici, alors et essayé de le renvoyer plus tard ?

Elle s'insurgeait, sans même le réaliser.

-Parce qu'on aurait pris le risque de ne jamais réussir à le renvoyer et parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'expliqua.

-Nous arrivions à communiquer avec lui, d'une certaine manière, pas avec toi, bien sûr, puisque nous n'existions pas pour toi, alors...

Sentant qu'il se perdait dans les explications, il s'interrompit.

-Enfin, bref, on avait besoin de lui pour te ramener, pour qu'il puisse te convaincre que...

-J'ai compris., l'interrompit-elle brusquement. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'était le jour de mon mariage, alors pourquoi ce jour-là ?

Furieuse, sentant gronder sa colère, elle les regardait tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que John réponde avec un faible sourire.

-Parce que c'était le jour de ton mariage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_-Parce que c'était le jour de ton mariage._

John soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez et reprit :

-Un mariage, c'est compliqué, Rose. Qu'il soit Moldu ou sorcier, ça défie les lois de la logique, de la physique ou même de la mémoire. Je crois que si tu avais pris un tel engagement là-bas, peu importe à quel point tu aurais voulu revenir, tu n'aurais jamais pu.

-Ça n'a aucun sens.

Richard eut le sourire le plus triste que Rose ait jamais vu.

-Crois-moi, le monde n'a plus vraiment de sens.

Se sentant mieux physiquement, Rose se passa une main sur le visage.

-Je veux bien admettre tout ça, je veux bien admettre que les deux dernières années... que mes parents... Mais, pourquoi me faire revenir dans ce monde...

-Sans espoir ?, demanda Richard.

-Oui.

John se leva brusquement, bousculant violemment sa chaise.

-John !

-Tu nous l'as demandé., fit ce dernier, furieusement. Tu nous l'as fait jurer. Après ton attaque, à moitié morte et couverte de sang et tu parlais et pleurais alors qu'on te ramenait ici, parce que tu savais déjà ce qu'il faudrait faire et ce que tu y perdrais sans doute. Tu nous as fait faire à tous un Serment Inviolable avant même de me laisser m'occuper de tes blessures. Et alors que je t'injectais le produit qui t'enverrait si loin de nous, tu souriais en pleurant encore, disant que tu savais bien que même un Serment qui nous enverrait à la mort ne nous empêcherait pas de le rompre si c'était pour ton bien... Alors, tu nous as supplié. Tu n'as pas cessé de supplier jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Il s'était éloigné et, en marchant, semblait s'être calmé. Ils échangèrent finalement un regard et quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme la remua. Elle comprit. Il n'avait pas pu mentir. Elle voulait le faire, quoi que ce soit, elle voulait le faire. Elle déglutit.

-Je dois faire quoi ?

Au moment où Richard ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le bruit d'un objet se fracassant au sol retentit dans le couloir. Un homme apparut, en pyjama, se tenant où il pouvait pour ne pas tomber, faible sur ses jambes. Il ne fallut à Rose qu'une fraction de seconde pour le reconnaître.

-Salut., souffla t-il.

-Salut., répondit-elle.

John ramassa sa chaise et lui amena tandis que Richard le soutenait par le bras. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait cherché, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être contente de le voir. Parce qu'il savait à quel point sa vie était géniale là-bas. Installé à l'autre bout de la chambre, elle gardait un œil sur lui. C'était vrai ce qu'avait dit John : aussi vieux qu'il paraissait là-bas, ici, il avait son âge. Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence.

-Alors. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Demain., décida le dernier arrivé. Tu devrais te reposer encore.

-Toi aussi.

Il y avait une certaine chaleur dans ses propos, ce qui l'étonna. Mais, après tout, un peu de sommeil, avec tout ce qui était arrivé, lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre, de réaliser. Ce qui était sans doute une mauvaise chose. Mais il avait des cernes sous les yeux, était extrêmement pâle et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Alors, elle acquiesça à nouveau, se glissa, avec l'aide de John, en position allongée, lequel en profita pour la débarrasser d'un dernier tube et emmena le matériel médical restant, Richard à sa suite. Elle attendit la sortie du dernier homme, mais n'entendit que le raclement d'un fauteuil par terre. Elle se souleva difficilement sur un coude pour le voir tirer la chaise de John en face du fauteuil. Il s'y maintint un moment, encore plus pâle en raison de ce nouvel effort et, captant le regard de Rose sur lui, répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Je peux me reposer ici.

Il se laissa tomber à moitié en arrière sur le fauteuil et mit ses pieds en hauteur sur la chaise. Sans un mot de plus, il ferma les yeux. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de rester, être seule, après toutes ces révélations, lui paraissait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter.

Elle s'éveilla vers l'aube et aurait voulu que toutes ces histoires ne soient qu'un rêve étrange dû à l'abus d'alcool. Elle se leva précautionneusement, engourdie par le manque d'exercice, passa silencieusement devant le vieillard redevenu jeune homme qui dormait encore et partit, en pyjama et pieds nus, en exploration. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Square Grimmaurd. C'était un lieu dont ses parents parlaient lorsqu'ils mentionnaient la guerre. C'était à peine un mot, un mot auquel elle avait prêté peu d'attention. Elle descendit les escaliers encore dans le noir, et, n'entendant pas un bruit, présuma que les autres dormaient encore. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle hésita et son ventre se tordit d'appréhension. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Son cœur rata un battement et elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. La rue était dévastée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un champ de ruines à l'extérieur sous le ciel gris d'une ville déserte.

-Rose ?

Elle sursauta, et, comprenant enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait perdu, éclata en sanglots. Richard la rattrapa alors qu'elle se laissait glisser au sol et la ramena à l'intérieur. Il l'installa dans le salon et mit une casserole à chauffer au-dessus du feu avec une indifférence qui dénotait l'habitude. Il rapporta une boîte de thé, tandis que Rose, tâchant de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose, remarqua :

-Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je me demande. On a le même âge, donc on devrait normalement avoir été à Poudlard ensemble, non ?

-En réalité, répondit le jeune homme, tous les trois, nous avons un an de plus que toi. Alors, on était à Poudlard, oui, mais pas dans la même Année.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne me rappelle pas.

-Tu n'avais pas fait attention à nous, c'est tout. Tout comme nous n'avions pas fait attention à toi, jusqu'à...

-L'attaque.

-Oui. On avait fait un formation au Ministère et on devait se présenter à l'Administration pour nos postes ce jour-là. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un millier d'années.

-Oui., murmura Rose tristement. Ou une autre vie.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Elle ne répondit rien et ne leva même pas la tête lorsque John et l'autre homme entrèrent dans la pièce. Richard leur tendit à tous une tasse, en colla une d'office dans la main de Rose et s'assit à même le sol. Le mug brûlant ses doigts, Rose restait là, les yeux dans le vague. Quelque chose venait de se briser définitivement en elle.

Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux et elle fit un effort pour les écouter. Parfois, la seule manière de combattre la souffrance est de la nier.

-Alors ?, demandait l'homme sans nom.

-Tout est prêt., répondit Richard.

-On a eu le temps., répliqua John. On vous attendait plus tôt.

-Pas d'autre solution ?

-Non.

Richard secoua la tête, but une gorgée de thé en grimaçant, et regarda Rose.

En réalité, ils la regardaient tous et elle eut un sourire sans joie. Elle posa sa tasse à terre, se leva, tourna le dos au feu et demanda enfin, certaine pour la première fois d'avoir une réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Ils ne répondirent d'abord rien puis l'homme sans nom murmura :

-John.

Ce dernier soupira devant le geste de son ami à poursuivre.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit tout expliquer ?

-Parce que t'es le plus intelligent., ricana Richard.

John roula des yeux, prétendant être exaspéré, mais il était évident qu'il ne l'était pas. Il reprit son sérieux et regarda Rose.

-À l'origine, tout est arrivé à cause d'un seul homme. Ça n'était pas vraiment Voldemort, il s'est débrouillé d'une autre manière, mais tu as vu le résultat. Il a fait en sorte de déclencher des guerres en simplement... mettant le feu aux poudres. Il s'appelait Marcus Donovan et il était bien plus dangereux que Voldemort. Tout s'est arrêté à la mort de Tom Jedusor, mais, à la mort de Donovan... Ça n'a été qu'un jour de plus qui nous a rapproché de la fin.

-Mais qui était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

-Les mêmes raisons que Voldemort : la vengeance et la mort de sa mère. Au début, ça n'importait pas vraiment, on essayait surtout de survivre, de stopper l'escalade de la violence, de se sauver, mais il n'y a plus rien à sauver maintenant.

Il eut un sourire pensif et un haussement d'épaules avant de continuer.

-À part tout. Nous faisions partie d'une faction, dont le seul but était la recherche d'un tel moyen. Nous nous appelions nous-mêmes les Nostalgiques. Il y avait des Moldus, des sorciers et même un vampire. Nous avons dû nous disperser à cause du manque de ressources, mais avant ça, on avait trouvé. On a cherché l'endroit et lieu précis où on pouvait intervenir. Et bien sûr, le moyen d'intervenir. Avant que tout ne soit détruit. Avant même que tout ne commence.

John avait un grain de folie dans le regard qui aiguilla plus la jeune femme que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Un voyage dans le temps...

Il souriait en hochant la tête et elle fit la seule chose à sa portée : elle éclata de rire. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer alors que les trois garçons, patients, attendaient la fin de sa crise nerveuse. Enfin, les yeux clos, prenant de longues inspirations, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. C'était juste... plus qu'elle n'avait pu supporter. Elle se trouvait là, en pyjama, avec des inconnus dans une maison ancestrale, au beau milieu d'une ville en ruines à parler voyage temporel.

-D'accord., fit-elle enfin. Admettons. Tout ça est possible. Alors, on va dans le passé, et quoi ? Où ? Quand ?

-Le jeudi 23 avril 1998, au parc Snow Glove. Le jour où la mère de Donovan meurt, tuée dans un raid de Mangemort, devant les yeux de son fils de 9 ans.

Rose s'adossa au manteau de la cheminée et regarda John. Plus si souriant, il semblait... nerveux, triste et fiévreux. Ils le paraissaient tous, d'ailleurs.

-Ok. On sauve la mère, on sauve le présent. Ça me va. Surtout que tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est se débarrasser d'une bande de sorciers adeptes de magie noire, c'est rien du tout.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué., souffla John, dont le regard se perdit dans les flammes.

-J'en étais sûre.

Elle préféra retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé, davantage à l'abri des regards et ramassa sa tasse, attendant que le garçon continue.

-Pendant qu'on cherchait le moyen de retourner dans le passé...

-Pourquoi pas un Retourneur de Temps ?, interrompit Rose.

-Tous détruits durant la guerre. Pour des objets censés nous projeter dans le temps, ils ont une durée de vie limitée. J'y ai pensé, pour tout te dire, mais je ne savais pas comment en fabriquer.

-Et aucun de ces... Nostalgiques non plus ?

John eut un bref sourire fier et haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, comme a dit Richard, je suis le plus intelligent. De plus, ajouta t-il, on aurait pas forcément pu être très précis avec un Retourneur de Temps. Et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que la magie nous autorise à faire cela. Elle a ses limites.

-Et peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas les franchir.

Il la regarda, étonné. Elle reprit.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que... aussi terrible que fut la guerre contre Voldemort, elle a rassemblé les gens. Sans ça, mes parents ne se seraient peut-être pas mis ensemble et je pourrais ne pas exister. Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le droit de décider de quelque chose d'aussi important et qui va influer sur le destin de millions de personnes ?

Richard eut un rire sans joie et releva la tête pour la regarder.

-Tu étais dehors, Rose. Si on n'a pas le droit, alors, on le prendra. Et s'il y a une loi de l'univers contre, alors, l'univers nous en empêchera, mais, en attendant, on doit essayer.

-D'accord. Je voulais juste savoir si on allait trop loin.

-Oh, on va définitivement trop loin.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de complicité amusée avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers John.

-Donc, l'attaque des Mangemorts. On l'arrête ?

-On a essayé.

Devant son air étonné, il continua.

-Grâce au générateur de réalité virtuelle qui nous a permis de te sauver. Il nous a suffi d'entrer les données et de voir ce qui se passerait.

-Ça vous montrait l'avenir ?, siffla Rose Weasley.

-Disons que ça nous montrait la plus forte probabilité.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnait ?

John Robert Smith attendit un moment avant de répondre, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se résigna à continuer.

-Rien. Inévitablement, tous les gens qu'on finissait par sauver de l'attaque mourait d'une autre manière le jour-même. On a essayé de sauver uniquement sa mère, mais si elle ne meurt pas à ce moment-là, elle meurt en se faisant renverser par un bus. Si on la sauve du bus, c'est un vol qui tourne mal, si on la sauve du vol, c'est autre chose.

-Comment on sauve quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas sauver, alors ?

Les yeux perdus dans le foyer de la cheminée, John eut un bref soupir et ne dit plus rien. Rose se tourna vers l'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, mais tendu comme un arc, serrant les mâchoires, il ne bougeait pas. Elle regarda Richard. Assis en tailleur, il l'observa à son tour et reprit les explications.

-C'est comme une sorte de balance cosmique. Pour que quelqu'un vive... il faut que quelqu'un meure.

Elle ferma les yeux, comprenant enfin et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un O étonné. Elle eut un sourire amer.

-Et c'est pour ça que je suis là.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_-Et c'est pour ça que je suis là._

Elle resta assise et le silence s'installa. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de se lever et de fuir en courant, mais fuir où ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller... Elle ne voulait certainement pas mourir, mais la vie dans un monde pareil, était-ce vraiment de la vie ? Son autre elle tenait à le faire, c'était sûr et, elle avait une dette envers cette fille : sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais vécu ces deux années de bonheur. Et qu'est-ce qui la retenait ici, après tout ? Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Je le ferais.

-D'accord., murmura Richard.

Elle se leva, nauséeuse. Elle devait quitter cette pièce.

-Ça m'étonne., souffla le jeune homme. Tu prends ça très calmement.

Elle sourit vaguement sans se retourner et regarda l'homme qui était venu la chercher.

-Parfois, il y a des choses impossibles qui se passent et tout ce qu'on peut y faire, c'est y croire.

Il releva les yeux et il y avait une telle douleur muette sur son visage qu'elle sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Dire qu'elle mourrait lui avait moins coûté que ce regard. Elle s'en détacha, violemment, et marcha vers la porte. Une fois dehors et hors de vue, elle s'adossa au mur et ferma les paupières, essayant de contrôler ce tournis effroyable.

-J'irais avec elle.

Elle retint sa respiration en entendant la voix de l'homme sans nom.

-Tu ne peux pas., répondit John. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle.

-Je sais. Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'y aller seule.

Elle remonta lentement les escaliers, retourna dans sa chambre et fouilla l'armoire. Elle y trouva des habits à sa taille et enfila un jean rapiécé et un T-shirt kaki. Elle dénicha également une veste noire qu'elle supposa à elle et n'eut donc aucune honte à se l'approprier. Ceci fait, elle partit du principe qu'ils la trouveraient quand ils auraient besoin d'elle et monta dans le grenier. Au milieu de la poussière, elle s'assit dans un renfoncement de la pièce, face à une fenêtre. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel était d'un gris terne terrifiant. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa capacité à avoir accepté tout cela, mais, d'une certaine manière, c'était comme si son inconscient y était déjà préparé. Sans doute était-ce le cas, après tout, elle avait vécu tout cela auparavant, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Son regard se perdit au loin et elle ne revint à elle qu'en entendant le grincement de la porte. John s'approcha et vint s'asseoir en tailleur sous la fenêtre. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle laissa ses yeux errer à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

-J'ai entendu parler de Snow Glove. L'attaque a eu lieu principalement parce qu'il y avait des Moldus et parce qu'il y avait un quartier sorcier tout près avec des gens pour qui la pureté du sang ne voulait rien dire. Tu le savais, pas vrai ?

Il eut un sourire rapide et ne répondit rien. Elle inspira et cracha rapidement sa question.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?, fit-il, étonné.

-Je sais, je vous ai fait promettre et tout, mais je sais que...

Elle s'interrompit, elle ne connaissait pas son prénom. En désespoir de cause, elle désigna quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle.

-Je sais qu'il doit venir avec moi, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Devant la mine surprise de John, elle s'expliqua.

-Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que ce soit lui, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasses, je préfère mourir, je préfère...

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Que venait-elle de dire ? Préférerait-elle vraiment mourir à la place d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Non... Non. Mais pour cet homme ? Oh, elle mourrait des dizaines, des centaines de fois, s'il le fallait !

-Que ce soit moi...

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite de cette révélation incongrue. Il ne cacha pas un nouveau sourire.

-Pourquoi moi ?, reprit-elle.

-Parce que tu es trop jolie. Et que la mort d'une belle fille aura plus d'impact sur l'esprit d'un jeune garçon que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne doit pas oublier, Rose. Jamais.

-Eh bien, à moins qu'il aille dans une réalité virtuelle, il ne risque pas d'oublier.

Il la fixa, éberlué, et émit un court rire, presque contre sa volonté.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une blague ?

-Je n'étais pas très drôle, avant ?

-C'est surtout l'époque qui ne s'y prêtait pas.

Il reprit son sérieux, se pencha rapidement en avant, l'embrassa au front et se leva.

-Je vais faire les derniers réglages.

Elle resta seule un moment, puis d'autres pas se firent entendre. Richard s'installa à l'endroit que John avait quitté.

-Les dernières visites d'une condamnée ?

-Quelque chose comme ça., répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

-Sacrée promesse que je vous ai faite faire., reprit-elle, après un moment.

Devant les yeux compatissants du jeune homme, elle lâcha enfin.

-Je tenais donc si peu à vivre ?

-Tu tenais plus à vivre que quiconque sur la surface de cette planète. Mais c'est pas vivre, ça. Chaque jour, on se demande si c'est pas le dernier chaque jour, on se demande si c'est celui où on meurt de faim.

Elle réalisa alors pour la première fois que ce ne devait pas non plus être facile pour eux et lui adressa une moue d'excuse auquel il répondit en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On était très amis, avant, pas vrai ?

-Plus que ça, Rose. On était compagnons d'armes.

Il y eut un silence où il l'examina, hésitant, avant de dire.

-Tu veux mon opinion ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu ne tenais pas vraiment à aller Snow Glove, à sauver le monde. Je crois que tu voulais surtout le... nous revoir. Peu importe ce que ça te coûterait.

Elle sourit, sans comprendre réellement la teneur de ses propos. Un long moment se passa et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Rose Weasley sentit un réel courant de sympathie entre elle et Richard Friendly. Elle sut alors qu'il était certainement la seule personne à qui elle pourrait le dire. Son image se fissura et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il tendit la main et saisit la sienne.

-Je sais. Personne ne veut jamais. Mais ça arrive pourtant.

Elle le fixa, yeux écarquillés devant sa mine gênée et éclata soudainement de rire.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour réconforter, tu sais !

-Je sais.

Après un instant de silence, elle reprit.

-Pour nous, qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ?

-Si tout se passe comme nous le voulons, absolument rien. Nos vies seront comme elles devaient être et tout ce qui nous menacera sera l'ennui.

-Je crois que l'ennui sera parfait.

-Oui, moi aussi.

La haute silhouette de l'homme sans nom se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte et Rose sentit son cœur se serrer. C'est sans surprise qu'elle l'entendit dire :

-On peut y aller.

Ils se levèrent et le suivirent silencieusement. Il les mena à l'extérieur, les guidant à travers un chemin de gravats. Perdant souvent l'équilibre, Rose avançait pourtant, la vue brouillée par des larmes de chagrin face à cette destruction. Ils parvinrent finalement à un endroit dégagé, où John, entouré de plusieurs machines, attendait déjà. Il lui demanda de se placer à un endroit spécifique et celui qui devait l'accompagner se tint derrière elle. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait admiré l'ingéniosité de ces trois hommes et leur détermination, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était tenter de refréner la panique monstrueuse qui coulait dans ses veines comme de l'eau glacée. Elle observa Richard suivre les instructions de John, qui, lui, tapait à l'ordinateur à l'abri sous une bâche. Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Tu veux savoir comment ça marche ?

Elle n'eut pas le courage de mentir.

-Non.

Il parut comprendre, ordonna encore à Richard de vérifier un branchement et annonça enfin.

-C'est bon.

Rose hocha la tête et leur fit un léger signe en guise d'au revoir. Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle tremblait fortement. L'homme derrière elle lui saisit la main et la serra à lui en briser les phalanges. Elle ferma les paupières.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Jeudi 23 avril 1998_

Lorsque Rose rouvrit les yeux, tout avait changé. Les immeubles, les monuments, les maisons, tout était là et en un seul morceau. Elle inspira profondément une goulée d'air frais matinal et, dans ce temps qui n'était pas le sien, se sentit chez elle. Le ciel était d'un bleu uni et une légère brise soufflait, faisant remuer les branches des arbres. L'homme sans nom, plus vite remis, s'éloigna pour apostropher un passant (qui, curieusement, n'avait rien remarqué de leur étrange arrivée) et lui demander l'heure. Il régla sa montre selon ce qu'on lui avait dit et revint vers elle. Il tendit la main.

-Viens.

Il avait un air absolu, un éclat spécial aux coins des yeux et, bien que c'était pour aller à la mort, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, frissonna au contact de sa peau et se laissa entraîner. Il marchait vite.

-On a très peu de temps !

Ils se mirent à courir. Tenant toujours sa main, le cœur battant sous l'effort, essayant difficilement de concurrencer ses longues enjambées, elle se sentit plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne serait pas là pour le voir, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au parc Snow Glove et, pour consulter sa montre, il la lâcha. Au-delà même de son souffle court dû à cette course folle, elle en ressentit un sentiment d'abandon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant toute cette vie, toute cette matinée normale, qui, sous peu, se transformerait en carnage.

-Combien ?, demanda t-elle, sans y penser.

-Quelques minutes.

Son angoisse revint brutalement et elle eut envie d'envoyer toute cette histoire au diable. De se tourner, de lui proposer de venir avec elle et de fuir. Laisser le passé au passé et le futur au futur. Elle se tourna et sa panique se calma tout de suite lorsqu'elle comprit. Il refuserait. Il se tenait là, grave, triste, mais déterminé. Si elle ne le faisait pas, lui le ferait. Et pour elle, il était impensable qu'il meure aujourd'hui. Pour elle, il était impensable qu'il meure. Il suivait des yeux les passants lorsqu'il pâlit et son regard devint fixe. Elle regarda dans la même direction pour voir une femme et son enfant entrer dans le parc. L'enfant n'avait pas plus de dix ans et il tirait la main de sa mère tandis qu'elle riait de son empressement. La peur instinctive qu'elle ressentit et la colère fugace qui passa sur le visage de son compagnon la renseigna immédiatement et elle demanda d'une voix blanche.

-C'est lui ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas _encore_ lui., précisa t-il.

Attristée et se sentant impuissante, elle souffla.

-Ça n'était pas un hasard quand on s'est croisés là-bas, la veille de mon mariage...

-Non, pas vraiment., confirma t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'abordes, mais je te suivais, oui. Je veillais sur toi à chaque instant.

Pour la première fois peut-être, elle prit la peine de le regarder vraiment. Cette même impression de familier l'envahit, mais elle ne comprenait pas encore.

-Qui es-tu ?, murmura t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire.

-Si tu ne pouvais me poser qu'une question, Rose...

Elle se détourna, agacée, et son regard se posa sur des gamins qui se poursuivaient en criant. Alors, elle décida de faire comme eux et de jouer le jeu. _Il n'y avait plus grand chose d'autre à faire_, pensait-elle. Elle l'examina et son cœur chavira. Il avait mis les mains dans les poches et la regardait et, soudainement, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

_Je n'ai pas envie que tu risques d'oublier que je suis l'homme parfait._

_Je suppose qu'on peut être flatté qu'il ait fallu que tu inventes l'homme parfait pour pallier à notre absence..._

John avait raison, c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Son subconscient avait créé son fiancé du peu qu'elle se rappelait de _lui._ Ils étaient la même personne. Différents, uniques, mais identiques. Il la regardait le fixer et il se sentait bouleversé.

-On était très proches, pas vrai ?, demanda t-elle finalement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas ma question. Je sais qu'on l'était. Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles.

Elle eut un sourire et il ne put résister.

-Quel genre de filles ?

-À faire confiance à un homme après avoir échangé trois mots. En tomber amoureuse sans même savoir son nom... Alors, tu vois, c'est vrai, au fond, je n'ai peut-être qu'une question à te poser. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? Du temps avec toi, c'est du temps avec toi, où que ce soit.

-C'est ce que je voulais., lui assura t-il, désespéré. Quand j'ai su ce que tu avais été attaqué et qu'on allait devoir te placer dans cette autre réalité, j'ai pensé que c'était notre chance. Qu'on pourrait le faire, toi et moi. Je voulais vivre avec toi dans ton monde. Mais je suis arrivé si tôt et j'y ai passé tellement de temps. J'ai fait le calcul, Rose. On avait trente-sept ans de différence. J'ai pensé que tu méritais mieux.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle s'écria :

-Quelle importance !

Il avança d'un pas brusque et lui tendit les bras. Elle se jeta contre lui et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. La tête dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, elle pleurait une séparation dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience. Sentant le temps s'égrener inexorablement, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. _Oh, je vous en supplie_, priait-elle en silence un être omnipotent, _quelques secondes avec lui contre toute mes éternités._ Et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas lésée par l'échange, elle comprit l'essence même du sentiment amoureux. Elle se détacha de lui et, prise d'une impulsion, murmura...

-Épouse-moi. Épouse-moi pour les quelques minutes qu'il nous reste.

Il la serra contre lui et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

-Tu es ma femme. Maintenant et pour toujours.

En réponse, elle susurra à son tour :

-Tu es mon mari. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Il lui sourit, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. Enlacés, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, le temps n'eut pas de prise sur eux pendant de merveilleuses secondes. Leurs lèvres et leurs larmes se touchaient, s'écrasaient et se mêlaient. Un cri d'effroi leur parvinrent et leur baiser se fit plus maladroit et leurs gestes plus saccadés. Ils se regardèrent et, au milieu de toute cette peur, se sourirent. Elle fit deux pas à reculons, tenant sa main. L'expression de la plus profonde tendresse se lisait sur son visage et il lui dit, séducteur.

-Tu es radieuse.

Son sourire s'intensifia et elle le lâcha finalement. Elle se tourna et se mit à courir. Dans l'exaltation de ce moment incroyable, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Comment craindre la mort quand on a déjà vécu ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la vie ?

Le ciel s'était obscurci et la Marque des Ténèbres trônait déjà dans le ciel. Tout le monde fuyait et les sortilèges fusaient de tous les côtés. Rose repéra facilement les Donovan. La mère, terrifiée, cachait derrière elle son enfant. À quelques mètres d'eux, un Mangemort s'approchait déjà, mais Rose savait qu'elle allait gagner; elle ne pouvait que gagner. Quelques foulées encore, et elle y serait. L'homme leva sa baguette et Rose Weasley s'interposa entre Daisy Donovan et la mort.

Bras écartés, paumes vers le ciel, sourire aux lèvres et yeux fermés, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut deux mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre.


	9. Epilogue

Épilogue

_Tombe d'une inconnue où est gravée une rose_

_1978-1998_

_Femme adorée_

_Lundi 16 septembre 2024_

Lorsque Rose Weasley s'éveilla ce matin-là, ce fut avec un frisson indéfinissable. Elle prit cette sensation pour de la nervosité dû à son premier jour de stage au Ministère et s'efforça de la réprimer. Allongée dans son lit, elle prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer et se leva finalement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Une douche la relaxa efficacement et, cheveux secs, elle hésita devant sa penderie à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée. Ayant porté son choix sur un pantalon noir assez simple et une chemise blanche, elle descendit dans la cuisine, salua ses parents, déjà installés devant un petit-déjeuner et se servit une tasse de thé.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils partiraient tous ensemble au Ministère. C'était Hermione qui avait trouvé ce stage pour sa fille, qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle souhaitait faire dans la vie, à part habiter à Londres.

Ils s'en allèrent rapidement, la mère de Rose étant, comme à son habitude, pressée d'aller travailler. Son père, lui, faisait semblant de traîner les pieds pour faire enrager sa femme et amuser sa fille. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins au Ministère assez tôt et Rose quitta alors ses parents pour se rendre à l'Administration où les derniers papiers pour régulariser son stage devait lui être remis. Là-bas, elle donna son nom et on lui indiqua le numéro du bureau où son dossier était traité.

Elle poussa la porte où elle découvrit un bureau dans le fond où deux personnes étaient assises de part et d'autre. Attendant son tour, elle s'assit silencieusement sur une chaise près de la sortie, mains sur les genoux. À peine une dizaine de secondes après elle, trois jeunes hommes entrèrent. Elle leur adressa un sourire poli tandis que deux s'installaient en face d'elle et le troisième à ses côtés. Elle reporta son regard vers le mur et sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle s'en étonna intérieurement : jamais elle n'avait cédé au stress que ce soit le premier jour d'école ou lors des ASPICS. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle, cette fois, et, quoi que ce soit, ça la torturait.

La sortant de ses pensées, la personne avant elle se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. La dame de l'administration grommela quelque chose avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-salle. Restant donc à sa place, Rose croisa le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Il ne baissa pas les yeux et elle s'en trouva elle aussi incapable. Un frisson monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle eut la chair de poule. Elle ne réussissait pas à réfléchir ou à penser, il n'y avait que cette chaleur à la fois agréable et douloureuse qui grandissait en elle à une vitesse impossible. L'employée l'appela et le charme se rompit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir répondre aux questions qu'on lui fit. Mal à l'aise, le cœur battant, elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus pâle. Elle signa des formulaires sans savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle papillonna des paupières pour en chasser la souffrance.

On lui remit les papiers qui lui appartenaient en lui recommandant de bien les conserver et elle se leva. Il y eut tout à coup un bruit effarant et les murs tremblèrent. Rose tressaillit violemment et son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine.

-On est attaqué ?

-Attaqué ?, répéta l'employée. Bien sûr que non, c'est certainement le service du Temps au Ministère qui n'a pas encore eu son augmentation.

Et, en effet, derrière elle, une tempête semblait souffler à travers une fenêtre inexistante. Devant son air effarée, la dame tenta de la rassurer.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive souvent, on ne fait même plus attention au bout d'un moment.

Rose tenta un sourire qui n'atteignit même pas ses lèvres et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle immédiatement supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque ? Et pourquoi son cœur ralentissait-il maintenant, comme si elle venait juste d'échapper à quelque chose d'affreux ? Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et terrifiée. Elle avait l'impression de perdre toute notion de la réalité. Elle arrivait à peine à se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas lourd, comme écrasée sous le poids de quelque chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Elle chercha le regard de l'homme qui la fixait auparavant, voulant un certain réconfort dans des yeux étrangement familiers. Ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle y trouva. Il semblait tout aussi paniqué et perdu qu'elle. Elle toucha finalement la poignée de la porte et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Incapable de bouger, elle resta immobile et ne réalisa qu'elle pleurait qu'en distinguant une larme sur les formulaires qu'elle portait. Elle essuya sa joue et regarda l'eau salée couler entre ses doigts d'un air étonné. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna brusquement. L'homme d'avant la regardait, semblant troublé, tout autant qu'elle l'était. Pourtant, sous les yeux de cet homme qui ne lui avait pas encore adressé le moindre mot, elle se sentait bien. Rose Weasley était quelqu'un de pragmatique et qui ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, mais aux sentiments qui grandissent jour après jour. Pourtant, elle se trouvait là, incapable de se soustraire au regard de cet inconnu dont la paume reposant sur son bras répandait une chaleur agréable en elle. Bouleversé, il osa enfin parler.

-Je sais que ça va vous paraître fou et, moi-même, je trouve ça idiot, mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterai toute ma vie. Alors... Vous voulez aller boire un verre ? Ou un café ? Ou un thé ?

Rose Weasley ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, Rose Weasley ne croyait pas qu'on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un homme sans même savoir son nom, mais parfois, il se passait dans la vie des choses impossibles et insensées et tout ce qu'on pouvait y faire, c'est y croire. Alors, elle y crut et sans rien dire, sourit.

**...Fin...**


End file.
